


Estrellas Perdidas

by OmegaAinoko



Category: Coco (2017), Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Also let's play spot the cameoes, Animal Death, Bad Times Ahead, But also yeah blame my "Edgy" phase, Character Death, Delirium, Explosions, Fictober 2019, Impalement, Kidnapping, Minors in Danger, Molestation, OC-tober, Other, Self Sacrifice, Slenderman - Freeform, Stabbing, Villain Origin, Whumptober, canon level violence, eldritch location, it's Naruto, predatory behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaAinoko/pseuds/OmegaAinoko
Summary: Fictober, Whumptober and OC-Tober prompts all in one place.(Tags, and Fandoms will update through the month)





	1. Uchiha Masayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Shaky Hands + “Scared, me? + Storm

“Look like a storm!” he raises one hand up, peering up into the sky, gathering clouds. His face is a snarled grin, sharp and in contrast to the rest of his body. A tremble running through him, shaking him as he lowers his hands back down. Gaze going to those across from him, expression dropping. “Looks like a storm...” his voice lowers, the clouds swirling overhead, and the first few drops of rain coming down.

Across from him stands the enemy. Bigger, meaner, worse than him. But that’s never stopped him before. Never stopped him as he stands himself up. Going from crouching by, by his friends, crouching by the still forms of his teammates to standing. Hands curling, fisting up as he _glared_. Expression no longer a snarled grin, no longer sharp and filled with anticipation. More a sneer as he meets the gaze of his opponents. Body shaking, trembling as he does so.

“You scared boy?” One of them mockingly calls as he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Remembering-- remembering...

“Scared?” he laughs, and it’s broken, sharp and discordant in his ears. A laugh he remembers from long long again. His whole body shakes as he digs into his weapons pouches. Feeling the other ninjas come closer.

“Don’t worry! We’ll make this--“

His eyes snap open, red pinwheels, a snarl as he meets the closest opponent, snapping weapons together. Expression splitting apart as he tosses the man. Larger they may be, and there are many of them to his single man standing status but. He lets out another unhinged laugh, able to see like a shade their next movements, able to see how they plan on attacking him. Easily ducking, dodging and twisting.

Like a dance he lets them slam into each other while he spins out of their reach and jumps. Landing in the tree branches. Lightning flashing, flaring overhead, while he looks down. Red, red, red, and crimson that stains his hands.

“Do you know...” he pauses, resting one hand on his chin. “My name isn’t just for show...” he stops, hands coming together and he knows how this goes. He knows, he knows. “Aka-- Oni!”

A deep hush fills the air. His Bingo Book entry echoing through their minds. That name, his title. And he grins, hands curling, the trembling, shaking going back through him as he scoops out his next weapon, his favoured weapon. A certain madness shining in his eyes and expression as green flames arc up over him, over his weapon.

A shimmer of green flames over his scythe. His Kekkei Genkai. Mangekyō Sharingan activating.

“Scared? Me?” he laughs again. “Hardly!” his grin is unhinged. Lined with madness, and behind it is something raw, something open and bleeding and-- around him the trees creak, the rain hisses and he swirls his scythe around laughing, laughing with red tears spilling, bleeding out from his eyes.

And in a heartbeat it strikes. Lightning lancing towards the ground as he sinks his scythe into the rotting cracking, falling away to dust wood. He can feel his chakra swirling, charging out into the ground.

_Death, rot, die you bastards!_

His hands shake, trembling with the effort to hold it. Keep himself grounded as green flames burn. Cracking around him. With nothing more to stand on, he falls. Landing with folded legs, head bowed, hands still shaking. Curling, and trembling around the handle of his scythe as that flame spreads out, circles higher and higher before dying. The screams of his enemies, the screams--

His eyes close and he grits his teeth. Grinding them together. Dropping down. Knees meeting dusty ground where there was once flourishing grass. The trees around them crumbled, cracked, stark against the lightning flashes of the storm. Bones fall, toppling and--

“Ekibiogami!” he breathes, slowly opening his eyes back up. Crimson streaks still falling across his skin. Marring it as he stares. Where once there was life-- “I bring... Plague!” he stands, legs shaking, trembling as he gazes around at the destruction. A ring, an entire circle zone of just _nothing _but dust left. Dust and some bones. The deterioration even now cracking and spreading, until his eyes fade back to black.

Black and empty.

He feels... he feels...

“I am... the Aka Oni...” he breathes, eyes darting for a moment to where-- his hands curl, shaking as he lowers his gaze. Not even able to look, to see where he stood. “I am... **_Pesuto no Masutaa_** and I bring the plague with me... **_Ekibiogami_**!”

Before he drops again, folding into his high collared mantle and curling up there. Eyes squeezing shut, the rain around him, pouring, bucketing down to soak the ground. Refresh, revitalize it, while he--

He sobs until he laughs.


	2. Uchiha Tomoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Explosion + “That’s what I’m talking about!” + Heist

It’s been a time since she’s been here. In this space, in this place. Floating. Just breathing and thinking, oh so distantly of what once was, and what could be. She is not her brother, she is not her Otoutou, she’s not-- She closes her eyes, taking a breath as she lands.

Feet firm on the ground in this empty place. Dark and foul, with skeletons lying all over. Chosii.

Her Sharingan taken form. A bone filled wasteland. With figures and shadows and--

“Welcome!” she stretches out her arms, snapping her eyes open again and facing the worst, most dangerous shadow of them all. The shadow from reality, the one who-- “G’Day, Kuro!” she says, almost too at ease for their position, for the situation brewing outside of their little bubble. Knowing. “So-- It’s the Forth Shinobi War! The moment that is supposed to be your _absolute _triumph, when you trick me into reviving first Madara, and then _her_. Your _Okaasan_, Kaguya!”

“You--“

“Hai” she says, completely at ease, at home in this dead wasteland. “I am sure you’ve realised it now. I’m not going to let you win. I’m not even going to let _Madara _win.” she shakes her head, reaching out to the side, pulling at one of the bones there. Tugging it until it pulls out, so familiar, almost like the Kaguya Clan’s Shikotsumyaku and yet--

it’s not as she pulls out a scythe of bone and swirls it around to face off against Kuro. Without even caring. Without flinching, nothing like the child who once denied reality and yet--

“I’m pulling the greatest heist of all time!” she says, expression sliding into an almost mad grin. “Because-- you gave me a way to go _home!” _and the word is filled with such longing, such relief, the sense of assuredness. Home, oh how she has longed for it, since she was a small child, denying-- and now-- “It’s not a denial of reality anymore!”

It’s not a denial. Not when soon, soon, she will be hijacking reality. Utilising the power of a literal _god _to reform and redefine everything. Transporting herself home and--

She will be able to see them again, her family. Her friends, the life she once knew and held dear. All that stands in her way right now. All that prevents that right now... All that’s left to deal with to reach that goal. Is right in front of her. She grins, vicious at the shadow, the last obstacle. Madara is no issue anymore.

No issue no problem. After all, he’s under her thumb, under her rules and he won’t be escaping. Won’t be hijacking her control. She takes another breath. Closing her eyes.

“I. Am. Touhi. **No! **I am Heather!” she snarls, and the fight begins. Clashing and dancing, darting around, dodging all of Kuro’s tricks and traps. He is a literal shadow, disappearing into the ground and the bone spires of the landscape. Hiding among those shades and shapes. Flowing _around _her swipes. But it’s not going to last forever.

It’s not something that can be kept up. Especially not when this is _her realm_.

“I am god here!” The whole world flares. Energy and aftershocks. A glow around her, a glow to the ground as she lurches forwards. Dust sparking up and flaring. Almost like mini explosions as she carves up the environment. Destroying parts that reform and refurbish behind her. Until there he is. Sneering, barring his teeth. “You. Lose. Kuro!”

It’s just them.

And she launches. Only again, he ducks, he weaves and she swipes, swishes, pulls up the dust. Pulls down the roof. Dust and dirt, and yet-- She laughs. She laughs and leaps back, “Checkmate, **Bastard”**

And with a flare of her chakra lines light up across the landscape. Words sprawling and winding, her scythe in hand spinning as she grins, maniac and ready. Ready to set it off as Kuro’s eyes widen. Here they stand. She winks. And in a blink is gone.

Gone.

To stand against the masses. To stand against those who she once called friends, family, who she once fought for. She stands with her team behind and around her. Those she has found, those she has grown, those--

She takes a breath, baring her scythe, breathing in the dust of the battlefield before snapping her eyes open again and grinning. Eyes pinwheeling a familiar pattern, something, a shadow behind her as she slices and--

Pure fire and flame, the radius of the blast pushing them back. Gritting her teeth against the heat, the flare. While those in front are, blown away and tossed. And moments later, the whoosh of the return. Wind howling.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” she snarls, before nodding to her companions. “Alright! Time for PHASE TWO!”


	3. Ricardo Mendéz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Delirium + “I might just kiss you.” + Safety

Must be an angel, with hands so gentle, a touch so light that it’s only barely registered beneath all the pain. The swirling thoughts and confusion, a deep ache in the back of his skull, but... must be an angel carrying him, and there’s an odd feeling a buzz in his socket before he’s blinking, eye wide staring. There’s a kind of fuzzy glow around the one holding him, their jaw is moving but he can’t focus on that, their bones glow and... must be an angel. There’s a jostling pain, as he’s moved, skull set down almost hesitantly on his neck and he can almost hear words in that rolling voice.

A soft voice, a nice voice, with a hidden melody to it. Gentle hands brush his hair back, a worried lilt in those pretty, pretty eyes, and he wants to move his jaw, to say it’s alright... but he still doesn’t have a jaw, so he can only blink and stare and. The bindings are unclipped, and he slumps, gentle, so gentle hands pushing him up, holding him steady and oh. The light glancing off bones, the way that it catches in messy hair and he’s sure that this is some kind of trauma dream because an angel has come to save him.

The angel moves away and he shifts, arms twitching abortedly to try and call them back, before they are back and his jaw is clicked into place, and they’re kneeling, and his legs, he can feel more than that aching pain and the tight rub of ropes and...

He’s pulled up onto his feet so gently, steadied by gentle hands and then pulled along in a direction.

He follows, staring wonderingly.

An angel has come to save him.

An angel, in this dark, dark place. An angel gently leading him, tugging him around corners and holding him close to the wall. Light a soothing embrace, he finds himself melting into that hold, a soft sound escaping him as they make their way out. His guide going slow, keeping quiet in these halls, glancing around every corner. Every so often turning to him, mouthing _something_, but the words are still little more than a tone.

Something soothing to his aching stapes. It’s his guide along with the glow off those bones, more a blurry edge haloing the angel. A blur around their shape and figure as they guide him. Eventually winding up in a room that’s just-- boxes. Rows and rows, shelves and shelves of boxes, with blurry labels he _can’t _read, and yet they feel important. Feel important as his angel shuffles them down the rows muttering under their breath as they go.

Muttering and tapping, as his single eye follows along until.

They stop, pull at one of the boxes and turn back to him. Expression tightening before their hand is-- he freezes. Feeling that oh so gentle touch again, a caress over his worn and cracked, mistreated skull before--

Pressure, pain, pain, pain. A pressure in his empty socket, something lancing through him as he lets out a muffled cry against his angel’s grasp. Before falling limp, panting, heavily. A ringing in his stapes as a soft voice soothes him, a soft voice, with a light hum binding nonsense sounds, _words_ together.

And he-- and he--

He can see with two eyes when he blinks them open. Although there’s an odd sense of-- offness in the one. His left eye, almost like the sensation of-- before he can focus on it, he’s been pulled along again. Almost yanked this time as his angel pulls him down. Gesturing to a vent and--

Dios... it’s cramped. Tricky with his bones trembling shaking, the echoes of--

Again, that soft voice, that humming. Leading him, coaxing him forwards until-- they burst out. A clatter of the vent ahead of them. The topple almost practically-- Only to be caught. Caught as he sighs, blinking up into the worried gaze of his angel-- and squinting as now everything is too bright and swaying and--

“Y-You’re so n-niiice!” he flops forwards slightly, Señor... Señor Ángel catching him.

“Sí! Sí! Now... vamos...” he lets the man, the Ángel lead him away. Again. Stumbling really, supported by the stranger. A familiar-- he winces. Groaning, his skull rattling with a pain as the man spins around, hands on his shoulders and a worried echo of a voice.

Calling, calling--

Barely able to--

“H-ome... por favor-- Tía... Carla…” he grits out, though some pain and strain. His teeth grinding together as he shakes his head. He knows-- can’t see Mamá-- can’t see Tía-- but can see. Carla-- Carla... even if the whole world seems to be swaying and slowly winding around and twisting, petals and rainbows and--

“I have you--“ He blinks, not quite sure where they are now, awkwardly curled up against Ángel, curled up and in-- his sleeves are too long, the pants ragged and torn, hair still messy and out of-- “Hush... hush... I have you...” he blinks, slowly raising his head back and trying to understand. Trying to--

He feels.

For the first time since he stupidly followed those guys-- for the first moment since--

“Dios...” he breathes, slumping forwards into that hold, fingers tightening in a ragged jacket and not sure why the world won’t stop spinning. “I-I... might jus’... just kiss--“ _you. _Kiss the ground-- kiss.

“Save that for-- Oh”

He lets out a small sound as Ángel awkwardly tries to carry him and he can almost vaguely recognise this place. Almost vaguely know and understand where he is as they approach a small cottage. A nice little--

_Carla_.

“Ayyy. I-- I- could--“ he could, he could what? “Y-you... You make...” his bones ache, that deep ache creeping back in and he feels heavy. Safe and calm, wrapped up and secure and-- and-- surely Señor Ángel won’t mind if he just...

Closes his eyes and--

Drifts.


	4. Seisaiko & Namikaze Takai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Human Shield + “I’m with you, you know that.” + Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have... some personal little notes on this one. Mainly because this is-- uh... children in this position and I immediately know how bad that can be and come across. Which is one of the immediate reasons this isn’t so in depth, but also-- this is linked to an [old project](https://archiveofourown.org/series/342919) of mine and technically... has... some... vague spoilers. Not that it matters but yeah...
> 
> Also bonus cameo of [Kei](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9509154/1/Catch-Your-Breath)... who’s not my character but belongs to [Lang](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1072465/Lang-Noi)... and man... sorry, but yeah...
> 
> So anyway... Day four done!

He stares up at the sky, eyes almost blank really as he stares. Onyx eyes looking off into space, up towards the empty abyss of the sky, while his ears ring and all he can feel is--

“What... what hit us?” He snaps to attention. Sitting up from his lying prone position and looking around. Head darting around to see if he could find--

“Takai?” he blinks and realises... it’s not just Takai, the grumpy blond may have been the one to speak but-- he’s hardly the only one stirring in this-- clearing that they’re in. This strange place, and slowly he stands looking around, trying to identify and understand what’s going on, where they even--

“Alright everyone!” he snaps to attention, looking towards where...

“Is that Tomoko?” Takai rolls his eyes and he lets out his own small huff. Even as the Uchiha snaps her hands together, calling for the attention of their scattered classmates. Predictably, she’s ignored. Ignored as everyone else scrambles to their feet, looking around and orienting themselves. Completely ignoring the Uchiha trying to call attention to herself. “Where are we anyway?”

Nobody seems to have an answer for that. It’s still a forest, clearly. Some sort of woods but--

“A-are we even still in Konoha?” Slowly tittering fills the area. As everyone bunches up together. Worry spreading like some sort of disease through the group. All of them bunching up and-- He’s not sure who screams first. But there is black that descends. Some fog, a deep darkness that spreads, blocking out all their surroundings, causing them to flail and scream. Calling, uselessly.

It’s empty and yet--

“Everyone! Stay TOGETHER!” He can hear Tomoko. Hear the Uchiha calling, crying out for them to hold together. But they can’t see-- There’s a horrible squelching sound, someone choking nearby-- A sense of-- and his eyes snap open, seeing through the inky darkness. Seeing _sensing _for the others--

There’s Takai... and the Uchiha.. others, and--

He screams.

“Leave Seisaiko alone!” no-- his head turns, almost absently as his twin, his brother leaps in. Jumping in as _something _hurtles towards him. _No, no, no!_

And the world is light again, a moment held bound as his brother, along with several others stands there for a moment. Just holding in that moment. All of them, in a position, all of them-- and then-- as one they fall. Five fall. And the screaming starts again. Before-- But he almost can’t hear it, almost can’t hear anything but the roar in his ears, in his head as he stares at the person now lying in front of him.

Almost... almost peaceful. As if he’d just fallen down, it’s his brother. The same messy black hair, the same eyes, nose, face-- the same everything. But-- he wasn’t moving. He had no breath in his chest. A shaky hand reaches. Before there is someone else right there-- Takai right by his side-- saying _something _but he can’t hear anything, it’s like he’s _drowning_.

“Seisaiko! Seisaiko! Come on, look at me!” he finally raises his head, blankly meeting blue eyes before-- he flops. Falling into the offered arms and just crying. Crying-- because he can _feel the empty space_. Where his brother’s energy once was is _nothing_.

Distantly there is still screaming and arguing. People fighting about something, but he’s not the only one who’s clearly affected by-- whatever that was. Even as Takai frowns, holding him closer and glaring. Glaring at the trees. And yet--

Yet-- he can’t understand why, can’t understand--

Lightning the sound of a clap and they all spin around. There she stands, hands curled and fisted and right beside her-- “SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” This time, when Tomoko screams, a hush falls. A certain unease as the Uchiha shivers, eyes glancing away, beyond them and to the trees. “We all need to... to be quiet. Band together and-- that... that thing--“

Thing-- what an apt description for that darkness and yet-- what else he saw in there. A figure, a person and yet-- he shivers, finally opening his eyes and still, people calling, screaming, it’s all static, even as Takai grits his teeth, finally screaming out his own comment.

“What was that anyway Uchiha? You seem to--“

“It’s something my twin told me about... an old legend or something!” Tomoko snaps, shaking her head, before sighing. “Anyway... we need to-- to... Well.”

“Well what?”

“My Aniki is _dead!” _He screams, cutting in for himself. Standing and turning to glare. His twin, his _Aniki_, older by three minutes is _dead_. Dead from that monster which is only hear because-- his hands curl, and he glares at the Uchiha and the Hatake there at the front. Taking a step forwards, gritting his teeth and about to-- only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Takai, subtly shaking his head.

“Yeah well. I’m with you all! You know this!” Tomoko shouts, curling her fists, again looking away, before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and-- “And we need to group up-- pick--“

“I should be leader!” Takai steps up, cutting her off with an almost smug look as he adjusts himself. Puffing up and--

“You? No way!”

“I say--“ And again, arguments start. Spreading throughout the whole group. Turning into a pile of screaming children, six and seven year olds arguing over-- over-- he curls his hands, gritting his teeth. Falling back down as Takai’s voice raises beside him, insistent on being heard among the crowd, the sea of--

“SILENCE!” He jumps, as does everyone else as someone else interjects. The _other _weird kid. The one who most of them are like-- wait...

“Were... were you even?”

“I’m only here for the trip... now come on, obviously, Kakashi is the leader, he’s the one who’s the most--“

“Are you kidding me?” Tomoko storms over, a hand on her chest, “I am the one who--“

“Let the Hatake lead!” He cuts in, still standing by his brother’s fallen form, Takai grumpily there with crossed arms. A familiar pout that leaves him rolling his eyes at those antics. “He-- he knows--“

“No he doesn’t... None of us do! My own kyoudai knows!” Tomoko takes a breath. “And... and they’re the only one--“

“So... I don’t want to end up in the stars I’m named after too soon!” he curls his hands again, eyes drifting down to his brother. “Which means... means...”

“Fine! Bakakashi can lead!" Tomoko throws up her hands. “But we do this in a trio! I’m second and you are--“

“Gekkō Keisuke.”

“Right! Alright everyone! We have a plan now-- let’s figure this out!”

“HAI!!” they all call out in agreement, and hey, he thinks that the’ first time that he has really seen the Uchiha smile, or the Hatake have anything more than a bland expression on his face. Maybe-- if they work hard, this can work out.


	5. Iñaki Lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dragged Away + “Just follow me, I know the area.” + Beginnings

“Ay! Ay! Amigo” he waves the younger man down as he’s just leaving the Marigold Central Station. A wide smile already settled onto his face, and the at ease air of a businessman ready to make a deal out of a sucker as the younger man frowns, before slowly coming over to him. Focusing his full attention on the way he moves, the shift of his stance, everything.

“Uh-- H-hola?”

“Hola Amigo!” he cheerfully says, before giving a quick glance around, more for cursory before grinning. “Sooo, I noticed that you seemed to be having some issues getting over that bridge, what if--“

“Look, Señor--“

“No! No!” he whips his arms out of his suit, grinning and waving them around. “I know what you’re thinking Señor!” he pauses for a moment, eyes darting again to see who’s around before grinning. “I know of an _alternative_ way across.”

“You do, do you?” he can hear the scepticism. See the way the man leans back, crossing his arms and-- his eyes almost absently once over him. That stance, that unimpressed frown, a wary judgement and yet curiosity-- perfect.

“Sí! Sí! Señor!” He pauses, waiting. “Now you seem like a positively dashing and smart Señorito, what’s your name?”

“Héctor Rivera”

“Héctor, what a marvellous name” he gives a somewhat dramatic bow, eyes trailing down those long legs to the boy’s worn shoes before he’s straightening back up again and removing his head for a moment with his own introduction “I’m Iñaki Lobo.” Motioning with one hand, he gestures for the younger man to follow. “Just follow me, I know the area!” And with only a quick look to be sure that the tall young man actually is following him, he leads.

Taking off back down the alleyway and out into the street. Glancing back every so often just to be sure that Héctor is still there. Still following as he eventually slows. Letting the boy catch up with him as he walks them down the street. Casually really as he thinks of the direction that they need to head to get to the right destination.

“So, Señor--“

“Just call me Iñaki, señorito!” he waves a hand, pausing for a moment at one of the nearby stalls and grabbing some Elotes before smiling.

“S-sí-- Right, Iñaki... so how far is this _alternative _crossing?” 

“Oh? Not too far, but it is a bit of a walk amigo. Not any trouble for someone like you though, I’m sure.”

“No... no, it’s good Se-_Iñaki”_ he lets out a small chuckle at the almost slip, eyes sliding back to Héctor as he guides him down the street. Again, they don’t stay just there though, scanning him up and down. Considering, him a slight bit closer now, his clothing still relatively fresh, and clean. Bones hardly beginning to show signs of wear and tear, the distinct creaming of those less remembered, and such a fine form.

Thin, tall, with slight bones. Long legs, a certain--

“What’re you looking at Señor?”

“Ahh nothing Señor, just wondering... are you a dancer? The way you--“

“I-- sí! I am a músico, and in some of my performances some dancing is required.” he listens as the boy continues to talk, animatedly expressing himself with his whole body, even as they enter a rather more crowded area. He lets himself fall back slightly, again, eyes drifting. Back lower, not that far from his height in comparison but--

He finds his teeth biting his lip really. Eyes following that movement again. The sway and swish in those hips and legs, the slight bouncing tease in the step that belays a performer’s fluidity.

Before he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“I’m sure you just dance in and out of folks heads like it’s an art..." he mutters softly.

“Eh not really Señor-- I don’t think the Officers care much for my antics” Iñaki snorts at the comment, rolling his eyes. Before stepping up closer. As the crowd gets thicker, people pressing against them, a lot less space and-- his hand creeps forwards, just barely brushing, while his fingers snake down and fish in those pockets.

Héctor lets out a yelp and he pulls his hands back, barely checking what he’s managed to flitch from the younger man.

“Wh-where are you--“

“It’s merely the crowd, _Bailarín_.” he says, shaking a hand dismissively. “All the pushing and shoving... accidents happen” he shrugs, and if that accident happened to lead to gain. Héctor frowns at him and he rolls his eyes, just grabbing his hand instead, tugging him along through the crowd. “This way...”

Straight towards a gondola station, really. Down a quieter but still busy street. Until they reach the station.

“So... you have a job Señorito? You said you were a músico.”

“Sí!” He watches as the boy faintly straightens up his posture. Losing the traces of anxiety in the face of the question. “I’m a músico, a Mariachi, and I play la guitarra!” he grins, and there’s something in that grin that catches Iñaki’s eyes. The smallest glint of--

“Is that... a--“ he almost reaches up, and the younger man draws back, a hand going to his mouth for a moment. And he closes his eyes letting out a low chuckle. “Gives you a kind of roguish look Bailarín...” he shakes his head. And with that frame, slight and thin and-- he again finds himself biting his lips as the gondola arrives.

“Uhh… right…” Héctor awkwardly says, glancing away for a moment before, “Ahh, the gondola’s here Señor!”

Silently he motions and just lets the boy choose where they will be resting. With such a _glorious _view as well. The way that the boy leans over, the wind catching and _teasing him _with that short and luscious hair. The way the moonlight and the array of lights below shine off the boy’s bones and reflect in his eyes. Just haloing him and it’s all he can do to keep his hands from drifting too close when they’re some of the only people in the gondola. Dios if only--

“Isn’t this view wonderful Señor--“

“You sure are...”

“Que?”

He jerks straight, and awkwardly coughs. “It sure is Bailarín! Sí!” he shakes his head, eyes again darting, focusing on that hair, and this time-- he jerks feeling his hand smacked away, seeing those eyes narrowed at him. “Lo siento... it’s just-- so inviting Bailarín...” he shakes his head.

“...Gracias?” there’s an awkward sort of laugh from the boy, before he’s looking back out at the world again.

Before leaning backwards, and almost side eyeing Héctor as he returns to gazing out at the view of the world as they pass it by. The lights and reflections over his bones, that suit still maintained and dios.

“You ever thought of other careers Bailarín?”

“Eh-- not really.” Héctor barely turns to him, arms faintly crossing over the railing.

“Just... with your roguish charm. You’re dazzling hair, why... you could almost be a famous model--“

“Model?? me?” he startles to hear the boy laugh. Shaking his head, and Héctor looks at him with what’s almost a teasing grin, that dumb distracting gold tooth glinting in the reflected light as he pokes a finger forwards. Waggling it. “You must be crazy Señor... besides. I’m happy where I am!”

“Ah, sí-- sí!” he lets out a sigh of his own, before an alebrije or something knocks the gondola, sending it swinging. Sending him toppling into Héctor, knocking him over. The position that they end up in-- rather _interesting. _His eyes widen, as he finds his skull almost framed by a thin and fine ribcage, able to _feel _the rise and fall of those bones, the _shudder _that runs through him.To see up and through to--

_Dios--_

“So… _hermoso…”_ he breathes, seeing the bright array, the glow of-- And hands are shoving him, almost defensively standing him back up. Those eyes not daring to look at him, even as purple, green and orange highlight every small detail of those fine, fine cheekbones and jawline, the dips and ridges and-- the gondola swings again, slowing down, more to a stop.

“Lo siento!” He shakes his head, lets out a cough and rights himself.

“n-no te pre-preocupes” and isn’t _that _kind of tone of voice interesting. With just a slight squeak and pitch up. But more importantly.

“Here’s our stop Señorito...” he motions broadly and ignores the small hesitance from Héctor “Vamos!” he steps down, and grins. “You want to--“

Héctor practically pushes past him and he lets out another laugh, eyes rolling before he trots up. Leading the way down the slightly darker and streets. Alebrijes lurking about underfoot people shouting across at each other, vendors calling for attention and just a general back street market kind of feel. Familiar really, and still.

“We just have... one more ride to catch!” One more ride and then--

“And then we’ll be there?”

“Sí! Sí! We will be Señorito! Don’t worry your pretty little ar--head about that!” He shakes his head a little bit, tapping one hand on his arm as he leads the way down towards the bus stop. Other people crowding around, chattering and talking, some complaining about delays--

The wait is tense. Héctor sitting beside him at the almost cramped stop while he pulls out his wallet and focuses on counting out his pesos for the fair. Letting one hand partake in _another _distraction.

“Se--Señor… how-- hahh--” He lets out a small non-committal hum at the attempted talk from Héctor, hand not pausing as it traces those bones. Mentally he compares and consider the feeling of such smooth _young _bones. The sense of that fabric and the sounds, the little squirms and twitching from the boy beside him. His absent limb hidden by his pouch even as he mumbled about the currency and--

“W-will it-- ahhh” Héctor jerks “Who’s-- St-op!” 

“Stop what Señorito?” He lifts his head slightly, looking at the boy with a perfected confused expression even as he shudders, hands curling into his lap as he _clearly tries _not to react overtly to the distracting sensations he must be feeling.

“S-someone is… They’re… ugh…”

“They’re what?” he looks around, nobody is even looking their way, in fact a couple have gotten into a loud argument just a little way down from them. His fingers twitch, tickling somewhere up the boy’s spine or ribcage.

“Ack-- I-- Y-you know what Señor... I-I’m kind of getting hungry--“ He turns his head back around, letting his drifting hand return, looking specifically up to Héctor with a frown.

“Oh, do you--“

“N-no. I just... I saw a stall back there-- it had... one of my favourites from childhood and I should just--“ Awkwardly, Héctor stands up, hands jerking, folding and tapping, eyes darting and he keeps his hands carefully folded. “Nostalgia you know?” he stands up, as the boy awkwardly goes to take another step, hand lashing out to catch him.

Watching those eyes light up with something _familiar_ sends a shiver through him. Wide eyes staring into his own, that strained forced casual grin, the knowledge that even here most of the folks around are caught up in their own complaints. 

“Let me go and fetch you some of it then Señorito!” he presses his free hand to his chest, eyes focused and sharp.

“N-no... I should just--“ there’s the whining squeak of tires. And they both snap their heads around. The bus. “I-I just...”

“Oh don’t worry Señorito!” his grasp on that hand tightens, and he tugs him, dragging him now really towards the bus. “I know a _much _better place to get something to eat. A much, much better place!” 


	6. Mayra Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Isolation + “Can you stay?” + Lost

Mayra sighs as she settles into her hammock and watching out the window the dark shifting world just outside the barrier that keeps them ‘safe’. Staring out into the abyss one foot on the ground rocking her as she watches. Those flickers, oh so distant of colour and glimpses into other realms and places.

People who’re there and gone within moments like an illusion. People who’re still _living_.

Which is impossible. But down here in this forever dull place, away from the artificial cheer and bright almost like a playhouse. A carnival of forced cheer and happiness. It’s disgusting, she glances back for a moment, staring up towards that bright place. Colours and loud, and-- she pulls a face. Huffing and looking back out.

She would rather be left alone. Here where she knows what is real and what’s fake. She knows the risks, and that the kindly granny figure that all the others look to-- She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Now is hardly the time for her to really think about it-- Now isn’t the time, there will be a time later, there will always be a time later.

She takes a breath and stands herself up, stretching for a moment before shaking her head. It’s not worth the trouble of worrying about those idiots right now. Not when she has the job of making sure that no fools have wandered down to try and--

She stops. Freezing in place as a scream echoes from somewhere out in--

“Oh what now? Another one?” she crosses her arms, whirling around and glaring out into the abyss, just waiting now.

Waiting as the screaming gets closer and something ripples over the barrier. She lets out another small huff, and steps forwards.

Three... two... and her hands snap out.

Catching and hooking around someone’s arm, bracing herself and _yanking_. A screaming flailing form that’s almost more limbs than anything else is what she drops out onto her floor. Tentacles reaching, following them through for a moment before the barrier reacts. She lets out a small huff before wincing. Because _someone _is still screaming. With a roll of her eyes she turns. Looking down at the form of the latest addition to this fauxly bright and cheerful place she frowns.

It’s a boy-- young by all appearances with rather fine bones, but she doesn’t linger on them or his blush mariachi suit. Messy hair and goatee, nothing partifcularly special unless she counts his ability to _keep screaming_. Unimpressedly she keeps watching until he eventually runs out of breath, panting and clutching at his ribcage, wide eyes staring at her in shock.

"You done screaming yourself hoarse yet?"

“Qu-qué-- wh-who are--“

“Mayra Garcia... and welcome to the Edge...” she cuts off his question with a dismissive tone and roll of the eyes, letting him slowly stand up for himself. Legs shaky and eyes wide, staring out into the beyond. She lets out a small sigh. “Out there is the Abyss and--“

“Where are we?”

“At the edge!” She crosses her arms, rolling her eyes. “Weren’t you listening--“

“Héctor. I’m Héctor Rivera”

“Ahh, sí, Héctor. Well, maybe you should listen a bit more clearly.”

“Right, right...” he raises his hands, attempting to placate her and she huffs. Shaking her head she turns away from him, deciding that it’s just not worth the time or effort right now.

“If you know what’s good for you, _niño, _you will turn away from that barrier right now, and go head up to talk to Granny. Or someone else...” she frowns finding an old dish sitting on a table. Raising it up and using it as a distraction from the uninvited guests. “They’ll be more willing to explain what’s going on.”

“But... I was--“

“On a train to the Afterlife. We all were once. I’m sure. And you just happened to fall off doing something stupid and got lost--“ she waves a hand around, grumbling as she busies herself clearing up the clutter from her space. Why is he still here. Why is he? “Now go ask some other resident of the edge what’s--“

She winces when there’s a howl, some barking and some cursing from somewhere outside. Turning around, while the boy looks startled. She lets a frown cross her face as an increasingly familiar name is called in a tone that makes her just sigh.

After dropping all of the dishes into her pitifully small sink she pinches the ridge of her nasal cavity. Taking the time to think things through.

“Right... uh... so I guess--“

“NO!” She snaps a hand up and can practically hear him jump. “On second thoughts, can you stay?” someone should teach him things properly before his skull gets filled up with the nonsense and fluff from everyone else in this cursed place. After taking another deep breath, she plasters on a false, almost threatening smile and turns back to him. “So... what should you learn first?”


	7. Inuzuka Kenshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Stab Wound + “I can’t come back.” + Light

The whole world seems to go bright, white light. A searing agony ripples through him, emanating from his arm up and he can only horrified stare at the piece of tree that’s right through him. Snapping around to stare at the one who had done it. Barely able to think through the sheer pain that rocks him, his partner, his forever companion, his ninken Aoimaru coming around and howling, barking, _launching _at the offender.

It’s in slow motion, a cut off apology, before more of those--

“Aoimaru! Lie!” he screams, too late, too late. The wood branches up. Spiking and painted red. “Aoi-Aoimaru?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, make it stop-- please--“ He can only barely hear the apologies, only barely... “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Make it-- make--“

“You... You...”

“I can’t...”

“GET BACK HERE TRAITOR!” He yanks himself forwards, only to be stopped by the plant still rooting him there. Howling at the pain in his arm. The traitor right there, staring with such wide eyes, shaking his head. A hand raised and-- behind him... “You SIDE with that MONSTER?”

“It.... hurts...” he watches him clutch at his head, more of those death trap plants spiking up. Splitting the sky, the screams of their classmates distant. “Stop!”

“OBITO!”

“I... I...” He hears a whimper and screams as that _thing _is right there. And for another moment, everything slows down. A deep sinking feeling as he realises. Obito raises his head. Black eyes dull. An arm reaching out, something--

“No!”

“I can’t come back to Konoha...” Obito’s voice echoes and the world trembles. Before they’re dropped back into a familiar clearing. They’re home... But not all of them are there.

“So... who’s still alive?”

“Where’s Obito?” there’s another frantic voice, and his head turns so slowly from where he last saw them. Almost painfully to the one calling. “Wh-where’s my Kyoudai?” Really, in the silence that follows, the pain in his arm, and the loss of Aoimaru hardly feels like the worst thing that this expedition has hailed.


End file.
